High speed networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. The networks include wireless, optical, and coax connections between devices. For instance, a cable television operator may deliver content over an optical network that extends from the operator headend out to a neighborhood hubsite, and then over coax from the hubsite to many individual homes. Improvements in these networks will further enhance their performance and capabilities.